Hold It Together
by Giraffe-Love
Summary: Some times in life we have to make a choice that may make us not contact loved ones but that is better then letting ourselves die. Ivy had been through alot when her parents broke up she lost touch with both her dad and brother (Quil) stay in touch to find out what happens next in her life :D
1. Chapter 1

**_This is my first Fan Fiction so please go easy on me guys :) hope You Love it guys :D_**

* * *

**_Preface!_**

The moon shines on the tall trees making it cast dancing shadows on my bedroom wall. I lay awake watching and waiting. I know its coming but I can't get enough energy to get up and run. I hear the door slam down the hall knowing that it's HIM. I quickly sit up. Looking at the clock it reads 11:30pm. Just once I would like to get one good night sleep. "Ivy." He whispers knowing that if his father hears he would be in shit. He opens my door I know what he sees he tells me every time he sees a small little 16-year-old, slut who doesn't know what's coming for her. He stands at the door shaking his head, he starts walking closer to the bed and I can't take it any more that I just close my eyes. I feel as my stepbrother undresses me and I know what's coming next. I imagine my happy place where I tell mum and my step-dad and they believe me and kick him out but in reality she doesn't believe and said that if I make up another lie to get Cody in trouble then she'll send me to my dad's. I feel as Cody finishes and leaves. "You know what I'm not going to take it any more," I say to myself, "If she wants to send me to dads then anything's better than this." My father and my brother deserted me and mum leaving us for some skank names 'Elizabeth' but I know they'll take me in and believe me. _I hope._


	2. Chapter 1: Confrontation

**_Chapter 1: Confrontation _**

The next day I slowly dragged myself out of bed and into the kitchen to have our usual Saturday breakfast (pancake Whoa!). Then halfway through my first pancake batch mum asks,

"So guys what did you do yesterday?" Duck Face Fuck Nugget answers first.

"Me and my friends mucked around for a while then sat around watching television and talking you know the usual." He turns to me winking. I shack my head know exactly what he did and then mum asks me.

"Well it was the usual Cody and his friends telling me to do stuff for them and then I went to bed and Cody decided he wanted to get me back for today and he raped me." I blurt out winking back at Cody. By the end of it Cody looks pissed, mum looks disappointed and Frank well he's hard to know what he thinks

"IVY. What did I tell you about making Sh-You know what I'm not going to tell you again. Go get cleaned up and get packed for your dads you can leave today." My mum yells at me I stare at her I mean I'm her only daughter I'm her baby girl and she just wants me to leave her.

"Really? You mean I can actually leave and get away from him finally? I love you mummy" Before I leave I see one last wink from Cody knowing he won this time. I get up to start packing as I walk up the hall way. I feel as if some ones following me. I turn around and there's Frank.

"Ivy I'm so-so-sorry about Cody." He says all serious.

"Let me guess you don't believe me you just want to be the one with the last word?" I ask he nods his head smiling thinking he's the funniest person in the world. I turn away to go get dressed and packed. _That family is a bunch of freaks if my dad is like that I might have to kill myself, _I think. I remember bits and pieces of my dad like when I was a little girl waiting for him to get home so I would get my cuddle and I remember my brother he would walk me to school and after even if I ran from class I would see him waiting for me on the wall he left me at.

I finish packing by lunch time. Mum and Cody are out shopping together for Franks birthday (in two days), Franks asleep on the couch watching footy and I'm packing up my car. My car's a purple convertible. The car matches my clothes I'm wearing a purple hi-low dress and I straightened my long Black hair. I jumped into my car just as mum and Cody get home. Mum slowly comes towards my car tears swelling in her eyes.

"I-I-I was o-o-only kidding you don't have to go." She stumbles.

"But you don't believe me so I do have to." I say speeding off. Before I go I text Rhys my best friend in the world.

_"Hey Rhys I can't make our plans. I told them yet again but they didn't believe me so I was told to get lost. I'm going to dads I'll ring you when I get there. Ivy xo"_

I finally get going with just me and my IPod. The first song Justin Biebers 'As long as you love me.'


	3. Chapter 2 Home (sorta)

**_Chapter 2: Home (sorta)_**

By the time I get to La Push its dinner time and I'm so hungry. I didn't to have lunch before I made my escape not wanting to be there anymore than I have to. When I get to my father's house I have two new messages one from mum;

_"I'm sorry I should of let you explain what really happened. Why you were lying to us. By the way I didn't tell your dad you were coming. Have fun."_

To say the least I was pissed at mum I told her before she went with Cody to tell dad but there was nothing I could do about it now and not to mention she still didn't believe me _she wants to believe I'm lying _I think. I'll just have to go in and ask for a bed. I look down at my phone remembering my second message.

"_Hey it's alright um me and the boys went out anyway um I'll come up for your birthday in 5 days Love Rhys."_

I forgot that my birthday was in 5 days. Not that I'm all that excited I usually just get double Cody _because everyone wants more of him and since it's my birthday i can have more. _ I remember him saying this way too many times. I finally get the nerve to get out of my car and walk towards the house. As I get closer I hear laughter and talking then I realize I'm not the only person parked on the yard there's five other cars. I walk a little faster trying not to just give up and beg mum for forgiveness. Next thing I know my arms out stretched already knocking on the door.

"I'll be right there." Someone yelled from inside more laughter then Elizabeth came and opened the door."Hey," she says before looking at me, "Ohh I was expecting someone else. Someone that's meant to be coming." we bitch to each other about each other for a few minutes before dad finally comes.

"Bunny whose there?" my dad calls coming towards the door.

"Just you shank of a daughter" she whispers so he can't hear her and he looks outside.

"Ivy." He whispers. He comes and bear hugs me but I don't care I haven't been hugged like this since Quil left me. Our small family reunion was short lived when 'Bunny' decided she had a tickle in the back of her throat.

"Jesus just leave me out there alone I can only handle so much of Ja-" Quil stops short when he saw me standing outside. "IVY!" he shouts out grabbing me and taking me into another bear hug this one lasting way longer even after I heard Elizabeth cough. Even after I heard people slowly come see what was taking up all their time.

When Quil finally let go of me I had tears in my eyes looking at him he did to.

"I've missed you so much. I don't even know why I didn't come visit you. Just so much has happened in the past couple of days that I never really got around to visiting and I'm so-so-sooo sorry Ivy." He blurts out without even taking a breath.

"I don't care I'm here now," I say looking over at dad, "do you think you have a spare room for little old me?" He nods

"grab your stuff we can take it in now." Just then I remember how much stuff I had.

"Quil can you help me." I whisper to him.

"Of course." I grab two suitcases and a backpack. Looking over at Quil he had a bunch of bags hanging off him. I only just noticed his appearance he was shirtless with only a pair of denim shorts not only that but he was like 6 foot and with an 18 pack. I smile up at him shaking my head."What?" He asks looking down at me with the biggest smile.

"You know steroids make you have a small wee-wee" He shakes his head at my comment.

"Hey wait till you see the others I'm nothing."

Inside I remember other people were here but only because I crashed right into someone.

"Oops sorry." I said rubbing my head but he was already out the door talking to my dad.

"Don't worry about him he's only angry because he let someone slip through his fingers." Quil says reassuring me. After we had put my stuff away Quil took me downstairs to meet everyone."Guys this is my little sister Ivy. Ivy this is the guys Sam, Jared, Jake, Paul, Seth and the girls Emily, Rachel, Clare and Renesmee" Everyone nodded at me one but Clare who is little girl who I later realize is always with Quil. After introducing me to everyone he sat down and Clare sat on his lap. Dad came in a little while later saying that Embry (?) had gone home still upset with himself (?)

I told dad about my long ride and that I was just going to slip off to bed before the big day tomorrow unpacking (YES!). No one noticed I was gone but I still said good night to Quil. I pulled on my night clothes and fell asleep as soon as my head meet the pillow.


	4. Chapter 3: Feeling more at home everyday

**_Chapter 3: I feel more at home everyday_**

It felt so good to have a full night sleep, since the only times I use to was either before Cody hit puberty or if I slept over at a friend's house (thank god I had Rhys). I woke up this morning knowing that it will be a great day even if I had to spend it in my new room white as white room but I just didn't care here people believed me and most accepted me without any question like why I was here or why haven't you kept in touch with your dad and brother but I'm sure Elizabeth will ask me eventually.

I finished unpacking around lunch time when Quil came up and told me lunch was ready and that I will meet the last member of his group of friends. "You will probably be seeing this group a lot because this is like the best hang out in La Push right after Sams and Emily's. You remember them right?"

"Uhh yeah I remember but I have to ask if they come around a lot will they think they own the place more than me and ask me to get them stuff and stuff?" I asked because I really didn't want to go through Cody again just with different people and faces but Quil gave me questioning look which sorta calmed my nervous and I put on a smile and thought, _Looks like I have a new happy place. I just hope I don't have to use it. _Last night I never really got around to looking around the place now I realized how much things Elizabeth would have brought because even if I didn't know Quil and dad that much I know no boy in their right mind would buy a picture of a place they have never been or that's even real.

"Quil do you like 'Elizabeth'?" I question Quil so out of the blue that he stops walking for a bit but slowly picks but again. "Uhh I don't see why not she's never done anything to me or to scare away my friends why you asking?" I just shake my head and walk into the kitchen where the smell of burning food can be smelt. "Good to see you finally slut. Did you finally wake up or something?" Elizabeth whispers loud enough for me and Quil to hear and he looks at me to i give him the look of that's why. Quil put his arm around me as a sort of protection and moves me towards dad and no name. No name was looking at me like I was a all you can eat buffet and he was a very, very hungry man. I was probably looking at him the same way I mean look at him he was hot with him showing off his 55 pack to everyone and man I just wanted to touch them so much that I didn't realize that I was walking closer and closer to him. "Ivy this is Embry one of my good friends. Who I my opinion just crossed the unsaid line." I slowly waved at Embry not really listening about what Quil was saying and before I know it Quil is walking outside with Embry attached to him by elbows being dragged out and while this is happening Quil is yelling back to us that he and Embry had plans and that it was important for them to leave immediately. And then there gone and dads walking me towards the burnt chicken breast.

The next couple of days nothing happen. I just move my bedroom around until it's the way I really want, every day I hear Quills friends come and go. _They are really loud when they want to be, _I think to myself 30th of June and that was saying something since it was around 10:30 at night and this place seems like a quiet place. This got me thinking that maybe I should have gotten out more, to make friends with people that weren't already Quills friends. I was thinking about all this when I finally feel asleep that night and dreamt of being more then friends with Embry, who I haven't seen since the first time we meet but sometimes while I was upstairs I heard his musical voice down stair but I never could get myself to walk down stairs to see him.


End file.
